phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Baljeet Tjinder/Season 3
Baljeet Tjinder is Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher's friend who helps them with their Big Ideas. Read the full page... "Canderemy" The robot dog.jpg Tail wag solenoids, check.jpg I can't believe how fast we rebuilt this.jpg Danville Street Fair.jpg How is everybody doing that.jpg "Last Train to Bustville" Looks like a dead heat so far.jpg Buford Holds Marlin.png What's next on the list, Ferb?.jpg "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" Step Away.png 2011-05-26 0011.png Better clips.jpg Actress and sally in backyard.jpg Phineas Birthday Clip o Rama promo shot.jpg Buford and Baljeet crying.JPG "The Belly of the Beast" That's not what I meant.jpg It never is, honey.jpg Who wants blood pudding.jpg All but Candace leave for blood pudding.jpg "Moon Farm" We must get to our stations.JPG Floating in the rocketship.jpg Moon Farm Image2.jpg Moon Farm Image3.jpg Baljeet with ice cream.jpg Baljeet in space.jpg Phineas and Baljeet Moon Farm.jpg "Ask a Foolish Question" Baljeet likes Isabella.jpg The gang dancing.jpg Supercomputer dance.JPG Phineas and His Friends with Super Computer.jpg Danville hill.png "Misperceived Monotreme" Kids run past collums.JPG The table's on the wall.JPG Gang goes sliding - panaromic.jpg Scary funhouse mirror reflection.JPG Normal funhouse mirror reflection.JPG Buford and Baljeet in door hall.JPG Everyone in the funhouse.jpg "Candace Disconnected" Candace disconnected pic7.png Candace Disconnected Image7.jpg Go to isabella.JPG Candace disconnected pic3.png Candace Disconnected Image8.jpg "Magic Carpet Ride" Magic Carpet Ride Image9.jpg Aerial Area Rug.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image11.jpg And its weave is so tight and so soft.jpg Magic carpet ride pic6.png Magic Carpet Ride Image13.jpg Over the clouds.JPG PhineasIsabellaLawrenceBufordsing.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image14.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image16.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image18.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image31.jpg "Meatloaf Surprise" Meatloaf Surprise Image5.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image7.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image8.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image9.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image19.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image38.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image40.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image51.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image54.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image55.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image10.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image11.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image12.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image13.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image14.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image17.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image19.jpg PnF Interrupted.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image23.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image32.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image38.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image39.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image40.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image42.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image43.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image45.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image47.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image48.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image49.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image50.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image51.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image68.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image69.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image71.jpg Isabella with blueprint.jpg Giant chocolate ball.JPG Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image81.jpg Candace-blueprint song.JPG With These Blueprints.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image84.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image85.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image86.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image90.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image92.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image94.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image96.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image99.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image105.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image106.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image108.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image112.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image113.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image123.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image125.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image126.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image133.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image137.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image139.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image141.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image154.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image155.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image160.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image161.jpg "A Real Boy" I don't know....jpg "Mommy Can You Hear Me?" Birthday machine.jpg Kids in the backyard.jpg Mindy Mimic in the microphone.jpg "Tour de Ferb" Tdf1.png Tdf2.png Tdf12.png Isabella was kind enough.jpg Tdf22.png Tour de Ferb.jpg USA.JPG Tdf27.png Tdf28.png Tdf47.png Tdf48.png Tdf50.png Tdf58.png Tdf59.png Tdf60.png Tdf61.png Tour De Ferb song HD.JPG Isabella Looking at Baljeet.jpg Tdf68.png Tdf69.png Tdf75.png Baljeet bike hill.png Buford and Baljeet.jpg Baljeet lemond.png Bajeet lemond.png Fireside girls cheer for baljeet.png Tdf96.png Tdf97.png "Skiddley Whiffers" Sw32.png Sw34.png Baljeetunicorn.png Sw45.png Skiddleyphoto5.jpg Sw77.png Sw78.png Sw81.png "My Fair Goalie" Bald Eagle.jpg THIS is a football.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-11h50m12s129.png I got it!.JPG "Bullseye!" Bullseye16.png Bullseye17.png Bullseye18.png Bullseye56.png Bullseye57.png "That's the Spirit" Spirit2.png Spirit3.png I've never seen this place before.JPG Spirit4.png Spirit6.png Spirit9.png Spirit10.png Slide12.jpg Spirit17.png Spirit18.png Group scared.JPG Spirit23.png Spirit36.png Candace trying to open door.PNG Spirit38.png OLO-COOL 314.png That's the Spirit!1.jpg Spirit39.png Facing the not-living jack-o'-lantern.jpg That's the Spirit!2.jpg Gang screaming at seeing the skeleton bodies.jpg Dead endd.PNG Spirit52.png That's the Spirit - Kids Scared.jpg That's the Spirit 2.png Spirit56.png Spirit59.png Slide20.jpg That's The Spirit 2.jpg Spirit64.png "The Curse of Candace" TheGang.jpg Curse9.png OLO-COOL 116.jpg "Escape from Phineas Tower" Buford, izabella i baljeet escape from phineas tower.jpg Children in escape from phineas tower.jpg Buford isabella baljeet.jpg Escape from phineas tower 3.png "Lotsa Latkes" Lotsalakes3.jpg Lotsalakes4.jpg Worried Isabella.jpg Thanks, Phineas.JPG All potatoes have eyes.JPG You didn't put that chip in your mouth, did you.JPG Frenemies.jpg Amienemigos2.jpg "Ferb Latin" Ferblatin snake.JPG Ferb latin song 04.jpg Ferb Latin - Walking on the street.png Ferb latin song 05.jpg We're sure to be adding a few.jpg Ferb latin song 15.jpg "Monster from the Id" Phineas and ferb in Baljeet's mind.jpg Baljeet talking on his mind.jpg Mind.jpg About to enter Candace's mind.JPG Monster from the id.jpg It is the id.jpg Running away from the id.jpg Just about to be hit by the ducky momo club.jpg Why Lavender.jpg Trying to survive the Id Monster.jpg Contraptions.jpg Baljeet trying to destroy the machine.jpg "Gi-Ants" Gi-Ants.jpg Giant size ant farm - slider.jpg Ant society.jpg Gi-Ants1.jpg Gi-Ants2.jpg Ant jig.JPG Uio.png Uoi.png Y76.png Y79.png You're probably the most progressive Ant Queen ever.jpg "The Remains of the Platypus" Mozzarella bounce.JPG Who cut the cheese?.jpg Cheese pun joke.JPG Juk,ol.jpg Buford 'and scene'.jpg "Mom's in the House" 319a - Perrytronic Testing.jpg 319a - Liftoff.jpg Perry Tronic IN Backyard.JPG 319a - Don't Move.jpg 319a - Lemonade Break.jpg Watching the kids through the window.JPG 319a - Time is Ticking.jpg 319a - Just Look Outside.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Hit.jpg 319a - Another Perrytronic.jpg 319a - Flipping Each Other Off.jpg 319a - And It's Gone.jpg 319a - Shiny Bill.jpg 319a - To The Skies.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Head-on.jpg 319a - Laser Beams.jpg Perrytronic in space.JPG Perrytronic head-on.png 319a - Be the Platypus.jpg "Let's Bounce" Trampolines take to the skies.jpg Zero G bouncing.jpg Baljeet bounce.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h34m52s232.png "Bully Bromance Breakup" Phineas cracky2.jpg Phineas cracky.jpg I was going to scream.jpg Phineas, go!.jpg File:DD32CCC8-1073-4061-A8E0-F8923382A7A5.png|Baljeet's feet At the top of Danville montain.jpg Hole in my Heart.jpg "Quietest Day Ever" Quietest Day Ever 1.JPG Quietest Day Ever 3.JPG Quietest Day Ever 7.JPG Quietest Day Ever 8.JPG Quietest Day Ever 12.JPG Quietest Day Ever 13.JPG Quietest Day Ever 14.JPG Kids turn on ninja outfits.jpg Candace realizes the kids have disappeared.jpg The kids cannot be seen when Candace turns around.jpg Candace sits on the sofa while the ninja kids peek out.jpg Ninja kids in the hallway.jpg Ninja kids in the hallway 2.jpg Candace looks in a room while the ninja kids peek out.jpg Candace looks in another room while the ninja kids peek out.jpg The ninja kids appear with Candace.jpg Ninja Candace and the kids.jpg I knew she'd come back for the slimming.jpg Ninja kids return to the backyard.jpg They fold down to almost nothing.jpg The outfits put themselves away.jpg Gang presses on button on suits causing them to move.jpg The ninja outfits flip out of sight.jpg Candace telling Linda bust them.jpg "The Doonkelberry Imperative" 325a - Warping Space-Time.jpg 325a - Stuffed.jpg 325a - Oops! Allow Me.jpg "Meapless in Seattle" 327 - Chronicles of Meap Preview 1.jpg "Delivery of Destiny" Paulcoaster2.jpeg Paulcoaster.jpeg Juicefinale.jpeg "Buford Confidential" Baljeet works on Sprinkler.png "Cranius Maximus" CM Big Brain.png CM Big Brain Yeah.png Taking on the Big Brain.jpg It pays to show up on time.jpg Baljeet will get an alarm clock.jpg Baljeet is shocked.jpg Wedgie Machine and Atmospheric Device are gone.jpg Baljeet and Isabella run past Candace.jpg "Minor Monogram" 319b - Hanging Around.jpg 319b - Cutting Down the Tree.jpg 319b - Leaves are Growing.jpg 319b - Marveling at S'Fall.jpg 319b - Leaf Pile.jpg 319b - Finding the Apex.jpg 319b - Buford Made Gourd Helmets.jpg 319b - Gourd Helmets.jpg About to jump into S'Fall.JPG Jumping into S'Fall - part 1.JPG 319b - Geronimo.jpg Jumping into S'Fall - part 2.JPG Baljeet falling - S'Fall.JPG 319b - The Bully and the Nerd.jpg Buford and Baljeet in leaves.JPG Buford helps Baljeet up - S'Fall.JPG Ferb does some leaf-surfing.JPG 319b - Sliding Down Leaves.jpg 319b - Sliding Down Leaves.jpg End of the leaf track.JPG Flying off the leaf track - part 2.JPG 319b - Rowing Along.jpg Riding a leaf boat.JPG Oh, we can have it all when.jpg 319b - A Waterfall of Leaves.jpg Falling down the leaf-fall.JPG 319b - Slide on Down.jpg Bottom of the leaf-fall.JPG 319b - Candy Apples.jpg 319b - Delicious.jpg 319b - What a Mess.jpg 319b - S'Fall is Over.jpg "What A Croc!" Stopping for Hot Dogs.jpg "Sleepwalk Surprise" 326a - A Good Hit.jpg 326a - Game is Done.jpg 326a - Gear Up.jpg 326a - Gonna be Close.jpg 326a - Jeremy Joins In.jpg 326a - Roasting Marshmallows.jpg 326a - Set the Net.jpg 326a - Spiked Hard.jpg 326a - The Bully Bounce.jpg 326a - Using Your Head.jpg "Sci-Fi Pie Fly" 326b - Contact.jpg 326b - Crop Circle Map.jpg 326b - In an Open Field.jpg 326b - Returing a Lost Item.jpg 326b - Toying with Antiques.jpg Sci FR Pi 1.png "Sipping with the Enemy" 329a - An Extra Ear.jpg 329a - The Hype Man.jpg 329a - Body Double.jpg 329a - Ferb Inside Buford.jpg 329a - My First Trick.jpg 329a - Candace Flipped Out.jpg 329a - So Flipped Out.jpg 329a - Baljeet in Ferb.jpg "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" "Doofapus" Perry Arrives Home.jpg "Norm Unleashed" Nanobot Vehicles.jpg "Where's Perry?" Phineas's Fanfare.png Dp7.png 332 - Fireside Girl Pride.jpg Buford faking a sunrise.jpg Nine happy campers on the savannah.jpg Feast with the wildebeest.jpg "Where's Perry? (Part Two)" The Gang Walk.png WPp2 Falling.jpg In the river.jpg Pobrane (39).jpg Pobrane (40).jpg Images (72).jpg "Ferb TV" Baljeet is Single.png I'm also a ninja.PNG DrNinjaBaljeetTitle.PNG Brains.PNG "When Worlds Collide" When worlds collide5.png When worlds collide6.png Phineas, Ferb and their friends set up their equipment for their overnight sleepover.png "Road to Danville" Tumblr mc6jc5vSU11r8ndmgo1 500.png "Blackout!" Everyone in the Backyard on a blackout.jpg Candace on the phone in the dark 2.jpg Candace again frustrated at the failure to bust phineas and ferb.jpg It sounds as if sandpaper and a washboard had a baby.jpg To return to the page for Baljeet Tjinder, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Baljeet Tjinder